


All The Small Things

by spideyboy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of binding chest, Mentions of father of psychoanalysis Sigmund Freud, Peter has tattoos and piercings, Punk Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, and peter is a moronsexual, mentions of transphobia, wade is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy
Summary: Peter enjoys a concert and a mosh pit but feels like he's being watched.Or the one that Wade discovers that not only his baby boy has spider bites and wears a binder but also that his crush on the hero is reciprocated.





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Wade Realizes He Has a Piercing Kink. (Or It's Just a Disguised Spider-Man Kink.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399429) by [Shubstastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shubstastic/pseuds/Shubstastic). 



> hello!! this fic was inspired by Shubstastic's amazing fanfic about peter having spider bites. i got just as obsessed by the concept as wade in that fic. just to let you know that this fic is not a continuation or spinoff or anything like that of Shubstastic's work whatsoever so please do yourself a favor and read their stuff!
> 
> enjoy!

The band starts playing and suddenly Peter is fifteen again.

Suddenly he is fifteen again, with all the rage of overwhelming feelings that puberty brings to spotlight. Even then, Peter thinks that in general his adolescent years were not as bad as they could have been. Sure, he was bullied for a couple of years and tried to survive and pass as a girl for most of it, and only after he was in his late eighteen years old he would know he had been a guy all this time- he just had  _ no idea _ \- but he sure did had fun with the only friends he had back then.

The memories of Flash Thompson pulling his ponytail on fifth grade and calling him a freak on seventh grade come to his mind in flashes at the same time as the memories of the first punk rock concert he had ever attended to.

It was a local band, just like the one Peter is watching right now. Gwen Stacy, his best friend, had bought tickets for them and Harry Osborn, Peter’s childhood friend. They were inseparable back then, and got into the punk rock phase at the same time- though Peter had never got over it, and his tattoos reassure him of that, creeping through his arms, chest and neck.

(Aunt May has never truly forgiven him for the tentacles’ tattoo, but honestly, that is the best one he’s got. The other two that compose his top 3 tattoos are the spider one on his arm, which was Harry’s gift for Peter’s nineteenth birthday, and the name of his birthday’s  _ parashah _ in Hebrew, written across his chest where his heart is.)

What made Peter the happiest about these concerts, though, were the people that he was able to meet. Peter, Gwen and Harry met Mary Jane Watson like that as well as Miles Morales and Johnny Storm, who were still good friends of him. All of them, in their own particular ways, made the boy feel bit by bit more comfortable in his own skin, accepting his sexuality and gender more easily. And they didn’t care if Peter was a nerd, either. They would make fun of him, sure, as they would with themselves and the others in the group, quite harmlessly. Also, they were the only ones that found Peter’s “Curiosity thrilled the cat” t-shirt amusing. Well… them and Wade Wilson.

Yep. Wade, a. k. a. Deadpool, a. k. a. The (Ex?) Merc With A Mouth. Though the memories of how they’ve met and the happenings of earlier that day flood his mind, Peter tries to shove them off in a “overthink about it later” bin in the back of his mind, trying to enjoy the music as much as the people around him.

It took a while for Peter to understand mosh pits. In his first concert, he and his friends didn’t dare to get close to them. A lot of concerts and some beers later, Peter would find himself getting punched in the face in a mosh pit and almost breaking his nose for the first time ever, though that haven’t made the boy scared of them, since he is, right when the band starts playing All The Small Things by Blink-182, joining the mosh pit with the privilege of dodging some punches-  _ thanks, spidey-sense! _

There’s been a while since Peter had last felt euphorically vulnerable like this. That kind of feeling would always bubble inside him during concerts like this, or whenever he was alone in his room pretending he is a rockstar, or whenever he does patrol as Spider-Man, the friendly neighborhood superhero, swinging through the cement jungle that people call New York City.

He stays in the crowd while the band plays other songs; some that he knows, some that he doesn’t. In any case, everybody around him is singing and headbanging. Peter is not very sure when he looks around nor exactly why, but when he does he feels like he is being watched.

After a while, Peter approaches the bar and asks for a bottle of water- hell, mosh pits are fun, though very tiring- and… well, there he is. Wade Wilson, of all people, is leaning against a wall in a corner of the pub that has some dim light which makes it harder for anyone to see his face conveniently plus the hoodie with his head and part of his face covered.

Peter snorts and approaches Wade, who avoids looking directly at him. Which is weird, since they have seen each other earlier that day; the only difference was the spandex and the masks.

“Are you stalking me?”

The good thing about the spot Wade chose was that it was away from the speakers’ direction, so they could talk almost in a normal voice tone.

Wade turns to Peter as if he hasn’t seen him coming, a bottle of beer on his hand. “Baby boy! What a  _ surprise _ finding you here!!!!! Exclamation points!!!”

“Wade.”

He sighs heavily. “Okay, okay, I kinda  _ knew _ you’d be here. I ain’t apologizing though, I did nothing wrong! It’s a free country! More exclamation points!!!”

“I didn’t say you did something wrong!”

“You make it look worse when you put it like that!”

“I don’t! What the fuck, Wade?” He sighs as he glares the other more closely, a little of concern dancing in his eyes. “Are you okay? Why are you here?”

Wade snorts. “Oh yeah, I’m  _ super _ cool here in a weird place with a really noisy band- how can you  _ stand _ this shit by the way? It’s like Axl Rose with a whistle up his ass and-”

Peter’s nose wrinkles and he gestures widely: “Ew, gross! Stop it!” Wade laughs at him. “Okay, look, I’m here because concerts are nice. I think they’re nice, I mean. And it helps me think.”

“Does it help you on thinking or  _ not _ thinking? Because like,” the taller man, still leaning lazily on the wall, starts drifting a little towards Peter, “I might be wrong, but I think it’s option B, which stands for baby boy!”

“Okay?”

“I mean, sorry, Dr. Freud would be  _ wayyy _ more interested in me than you actually, because I’m a fucking mess of daddy issues, but the way  _ I _ see it is that you are too focused on your problems lately and you need some space to breathe without thinking on... stuff. And of  _ course _ this”, he gestures around, “is of all things the way you cope with that- porn and reality shows are way easier when you are someone like me, right? I mean, you don’t need to get outta your house for coping, baby boy! By the way, there is no porn in this world that can beat Bea Arthur, let’s be fucking real here. Unless it’s Bea Arthur’s sex tape! I’d fucking  _ die _ for her sex tape. Holy crap.”

Peter blinks, some amusement popping unexpectedly on his mind and wrapping around his stomach. “How the hell do you know those things about me?”

He shrugs, “I’m a genius.”

“No, you’ve been stalking me.”

“Okay, alright, I was.” He makes a pose raising his arm and tipping his hand. “I am... How do you say it? Oh yeah, ‘observant.’ Are you mad at me, baby boy?”

Peter thinks a bit about it.

“No, you’re good.” He smiles very widely, almost like Peter turned on his 220-watts switch, and says “Noice!”, however Peter continues, “And, you know, I think you’re smarter than you look on purpose.”

“Well, hello, I didn’t know I had an appointment with Dr. Freud tonight.”

“What’s up with you mentioning Freud so much?” The other chuckles, muttering something about some author of some kind that is studying for their Masters degree or something. “I have never doubted you or your intelligence, for the record. I just don’t bring it up.” And he drinks a little of his water.

“I know! You’re a very polite spider, baby boy! Also you’re in love with me just as much as I love Bea Arthur!”

Peter almost chokes on his water. “Bea Arthur?”

“You know she’s the love of my life, right, Peter? I can’t imagine my life without her! Can you imagine? The  _ atrocity _ this world would be?  _ Unbelievable. _ ”

The boy tries not to, but he starts laughing as the other continues on rambling about his crush on Bea Arthur, though he quickly cuts the laughing as soon as he hears Wade’s loud gasp, as in a sudden realization: “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

He blinks at that, a smirk still creeping on his face. “What?”

Wade points repeatedly towards him and himself: “Since  _ when _ do you have those?! Exclamation points???” Then he points at his own corner of his mouth.

Peter smirks at that and asks, “‘Exclamation points’? I don’t have any, if that’s what you’re asking. And you said that in an interrogative tone...” Wade can’t form a normal sentence it seems, as he stares down at Peter’s smirk, which curls into a grin. He licks the two piercings from the inside out almost-  _ almost _ involuntarily, and Wade’s eyes follow the movement. “What, haven’t you noticed during all this time of stalking that I have bottom lip piercings called spider bites?”

“Oh my God. I think I’m gonna have a fucking stroke. Gimme a sec.” He covers his face with his hands and then suddenly continues in an obnoxious tone, “Oh my  _ God! _ My precious baby boy has lip piercings!!! Aren’t you too young for piercings, baby? Shut up, Deadpool,” Wade slaps his own face, “he’s got tattoos all over his slim hot body, of course he’s old enough for piercings. They’re called _ spider bites?  _ What a fucking nerd, that’s absolutely hot and I’m probably getting a boner problem in a public space again. We need to stop hanging out together in public spaces, baby boy! Your tattoos’ and your majestic ass’ already been a very good ass me-time material, but  _ this?! _ ” Wade’s voice gets high-pitched suddenly, which makes Peter grin even more. “Wow. Absolutely legendary. Ten out of fucking ten. Totally worth the mental breakdown I’m having right now and the death of my dick, God bless him, he will forever be missed.”

“It’s been a couple of months, if it makes you feel a little better...”

Wade then gasps even louder than before, but this time out of frustration: “I can’t  _ believe _ this!!  _ How the hell I haven’t noticed! _ ”

“Wade, it’s okay. Sometimes even I forget about them, just like with the tattoos. Always a surprise. Also I always take the piercings out whenever... well, you know.”

“Every fucking thing except what you actually meant by that crossed my mind. And those are very, very nice scenarios that I’d be happy to put on practice for  _ realsies. _ ”

Peter can’t help but grin again. “I actually don’t know what you’re talking about. Care to elaborate for the class, Mr. Wilson?” As he asks, he approaches Wade a little more, until there is very little space between both men and the wall behind Wade’s back.

He stares down at his mouth-  _ or his piercings?- _ and ghosts his thumb on Peter’s piercings. “Well, that’s it, that's my  _ causa mortis. _ That is one of my fucking kinks, man.”

“Oh no,” he jokes.

“Like, once I had this teacher on middle school and he was ten out of ten daddy material, for real. You have no idea how hard it was for me to understand whatever the fuck he was talking about in French. And French is my mother tongue! Can you believe that? Freud would-”

“Oh my God, shut up already,” Peter cuts the distance between them and kisses Wade, who pulls Peter towards him by his hips.

Peter holds his face and tilts his head so to deepen the kiss, stroking lightly with his thumbs, then they trail through Wade’s neck inside his hoodie and stop by his chest near his shoulders, which makes the other lean back a little, a stunned look on his eyes.

“Wade? Somethin’ wrong?”

“Sorry, I mean, I didn’t ask if you wanted to... you know, consent and everything...” Wade trails off, trying to lean back on the wall, but Peter accompanies his movement.

“But I want to.”

“You what?”

“I want to kiss you, Wade Wilson, you prick.” Peter’s smirk is quickly eaten out by Wade’s mouth.

Of course Wade would use this opportunity to trace his spider bites with his tongue, then his lips, then both, and then teeth. The last one made Peter swoon visibly, moaning really low but loud enough for Wade to hear it and worsen his problem on his pants. In fact, there is a problem in Peter’s pants as well, though it is not as much visible.

After a while, Wade interrupts the kiss, though not the grip in Peter’s nape, to say, “As much as I love what we’re doing, I can’t do exactly what I want because there are way too many people here and we’d be expelled.”

“I know, that was the intention. Can I use this as an excuse to get out of here with you without it sounding weird?”

Wade raises his non-existent eyebrows in an almost innocent manner... though Peter is almost sure his pupils are bigger than before- damn, that dim light. “An excuse, Spidey babe?”

Peter smirks to mask the fact that he shivered.

And that is how Peter ended up in Wade’s apartment, making out against one of the living room walls, though it really wasn’t his plan for the night- or ever, for the record. Wade’s mouth is on his jaw, ears and neck, though it is giving his neck some special attention- mainly the tattooed part. And, of course, Wade’s hands possessively massage Peter’s butt, which makes him feel hot and bothered.

“Can’t wait to give you head, baby boy,” Wade mutters through his teeth on the other’s ear, causing him to shudder a little.

“About that...”, he starts babbling, but then he feels a hand exploring under his shirt and finding the binder, and both of them freeze on the spot. “Yeah, I was gonna... talk about that.”

Wade leans back and looks at Peter in a blank expression, his hands still touching the binder’s fabric. “Is it a binder?”

Peter is very serious when he answers, “Yeah, it is.”

“Can I?” He makes a sign with his head.

“Sure, I guess.” Though he really didn’t know what Wade meant by that.

The taller man is still touching besides his shirt, almost tentatively, but there is no sign that the ex-merc will try to take it off or take a look under it. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Dunno. You never asked. Is that bad?”

“No,” Wade says softly, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck again, making Peter sigh. “Spidey, we don’t really need to do this right now, you know that right? We can take our time. I’m not in a hurry or anything! We can talk and stuff and-”

“I was gonna tell you... I just wanted to be a hundred and twelve percent sure you wouldn’t hate me like half my... friends.”

The truth is that Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson hadn’t talked to him ever since Peter came out as transgender years ago.

“Hate you, baby boy? How could I ever hate you?” Wade leans back again to stare him in the eyes.

He has taken off his hoodie when they got into the apartment and now he only wears a thin white t-shirt that he stole from Peter some months ago that has written “Rat With A Hat” and, of course, a drawing of a rat with a hat. Peter traces the drawing on the t-shirt with his fingers.

“Like, I’ve been crushing on you since day fucking one, Spidey. This is only one more thing about you just like I know you are Jewish, you have a thing for Ryan Reynolds, you have awesome tattoos and you have  _ fucking spider bites! _ ” He breathes exasperatedly and whispers to himself while looking very intensely at Peter’s mouth, that is starting to curl into a smirk, “I’ll never get over the spider bites. Holy shit.” Then he continues more loudly, “Look, I could make a fucking essay on how you are a fucking hot dude, a very good-looking baby boy I want to bang! And also how much I want it to be more than bromance and way more than that no-homo bullshit that’s been going on for the last couple of months, because I like-like you!”

Peter stares at him. His mouth gets really dry and he feels his heart banging against his ribcage.

“Okay,” he tries to breathe. “I like-like you too, actually.”

Wade starts making this weird noise and Peter keeps staring at him until Wade notices he’s the one producing that noise and covers his mouth with both hands at once.

“I’m sorry if I don’t demonstrate much sometimes, but I do like you. Like, like-like.” Then he snorts. “Though I still can’t believe you don’t like Star Wars prequels.”

Wade groans loudly, hiding his face in his hands, resting his forehead on the wall beside Peter. “It’s a childhood trauma!”

“You were already a teenager or something when it was released!” Peter wants to pretend he is mad but he starts laughing instead, leaning against the wall and throws his head upwards.

The ex-merc, instead of retorting, smiles- like, an actual smile- and watches him laugh. (This goes unnoticed by Peter, but he is staring at the man’s tattoos that creep under his shirt.) “Will you please forgive me? Pretty please?” He pouts.

Peter glares him with a smirk. “I’ll think about it.”

“I can make it up to you,” Wade starts, pulling him into the wall and nuzzling his neck again, and Peter’s breathing gets heavier, “in very creative ways, yanno. My mouth can do wonders! If I told you everything you’d be-”

“Shut the fuck up and get to it, Wilson.”

Wade’s laugh softens as he mouths the spider bites again.

**Author's Note:**

> i personally loved writing this one. mainly because, as much as i love peter-is-shy-near-his-crush trope, i grew a little bit tired of it and decided to try something different.
> 
> i hope you liked it! make sure to check out Shubstastic's fic as well!


End file.
